Tal pai, tal filho
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Depois de uma luta com Hera Venenosa e uma tarde na torre dos Titãs, o mundo percebeu que Damian realmente era filho de Bruce Wayne.


Era noite. Batman havia saído para resolver problemas com a Liga, o que deixava Robin sozinho em patrulha. Mas ele não se incomodava. Na verdade, ele até gostava mais quando estava sozinho, pois podia treinar para o seu grande objetivo: Se tornar o futuro Batman.

Tudo parecia até estranhamente calmo, o que significava que Robin estava completamente entediado no telhado de um prédio qualquer.

_"Não é possível que logo hoje essa cidade infernal vai resolver ficar quieta!"_

Não se dando por vencido, resolveu andar pelos becos até encontrar algo.

Passando pelo centro botânico de Gotham, Robin viu uma estranha fumaça vermelha vindo de lá dentro. Desconfiado, ele logo entrou no local, com uma máscara de oxigênio.

Silencioso, Robin foi vasculhando o local pela origem da fumaça vermelha que agora parecia dominar o lugar inteiro.

Não demorou muito para ele descobrir de onde vinha tanta fumaça.

Uma mulher ruiva vestida apenas com folhas e flores em lugares estratégicos estava de costas para ele, mexendo em algumas flores e produtos químicos que o jovem herói não reconheceu exatamente. Apenas que eram roubados da Wayne Tech.

— Hera Venenosa... — Sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Tentando não fazer barulho, Robin logo a atacou com um chute, sem obter sucesso. Galhos agarram suas pernas antes mesmo de ele se aproximar o suficiente da mulher.

Ela se virou, sorrindo, enquanto segurava um frasco vermelho sangue que borbulhava.

— Ah, que maravilha! Eu estava mesmo atrás de um voluntário para essa coisinha que eu criei.

— Fique longe de mim, sua bruxa! Vou te jogar de volta para o Arkham!

— Calma, calma. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso... Quantos anos você tem, hein? Treze? Quatorze?

Robin apenas a encarou, tentando arquitetar um plano rápido, mas os galhos de Hera Venenosa logo estavam cobrindo o seu corpo inteiro, impedindo seus movimentos.

— Já vi que não vai responder... Mas você é um rapaz muito bonito, hum... Nhé, não vou ficar com crianças, não vale a pena.

Robin resolveu ignorar isso, enquanto a encarava com nojo.

— Hum, já sei! Vou só... — Ela pegou uma das flores vermelhas e jogou em um frasco com líquido amarelo. — ... Misturar isso aqui... — As pétalas logo borbulharam em contato com o produto químico, resultando em mais fumaça vermelha. O líquido, de alguma forma, ficou completamente rosa. — ... Agora, seja educado, e experimente isso, passarinho. Aqui, vou te ajudar. Ninguém precisa dessa máscara idiota.

Mais galhos apareceram e arrancaram a máscara de Robin. Imediatamente ele prendeu a respiração. Estava tentando alcançar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para cortar esses galhos, mas estavam muito apertados, ele mal conseguia respirar.

— Awn, não seja assim, tão teimoso, garoto pássaro. Você vai acabar me agradecendo.

Robin estava pensando em tantos palavrões naquele momento, que "obrigado" estava muito longe deles.

— Não precisa se fizer de forte. Só beba isso, tudo bem? Juro que não dói. Se não me engano, tem gosto de morango.

Só pelo comentário dela, Robin travou ainda mais os lábios. Seus pulmões pareciam que iam explodir, e os galhos não ajudavam, o apertando ainda mais.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu alcançar um canivete. Ele precisava de um pouco de tempo até conseguir cortar um dos galhos. Virou a cabeça, como se estivesse fugindo da Hera Venenosa e fechou os olhos. Tentou não pensar muito no fato de que seus pulmões logo não aguentariam muito mais e fez força para não ficar inconsciente.

— Será que vou ter que te obrigar a abrir essa boca? Eu tenho meus meios, sabe?

Mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver, Robin arregalou os olhos e continuou cortando o galho desesperadamente.

A mulher ruiva parecia estar se divertindo o suficiente para ela não notar que Robin não estava se remexendo em pânico, e sim porque ele estava cortando seus galhos.

A cabeça dele girava e sua visão já estava começando a falhar.

Felizmente, ele conseguiu soltar galhos o suficiente para poder alcançar uma das bombas de gás, que imediatamente jogou em cima da Hera Venenosa. Pelo susto, todos os galhos se afrouxaram o suficiente para Robin conseguir escapar. Tampando o nariz e boca com a mão, ainda não se permitiu a respirar até que tivesse saído completamente da estufa.

Do lado de fora, Robin finalmente se permitiu respirar. Com as mãos no joelho e tossidas, Robin não percebeu que havia uma saída de ar bem atrás dele. Muito menos que saia uma certa fumaça vermelha de lá.

Assim que sua respiração se normalizou o suficiente para o garoto conseguir andar sem ter vontade de desmaiar, ele fez o seu caminho de volta para a caverna.

Damian dormiu o resto da noite, recusando comentários e explicações de Alfred.

No outro dia, seu comunicador apitou antes mesmo da hora do almoço. Perplexo, ele atendeu a chamada. Os Titãs quase nunca o chamavam.

Irey West, a Kid Flash, estava do outro lado da linha, com seu típico sorriso no rosto.

— Oi, Damian.

— West. — Cumprimentou, ainda desconfiado. — O que você quer?

— Sempre direto ao ponto... Muito bem, será que você pode ficar na Torre um pouco hoje?

— Sozinho? Por qual motivo eu faria isso?

— Veja bem, hoje é dia do Co—Abuse ficar aqui na Torre com a gente na espera de qualquer problema, mas ele não pode aparecer.

— O que houve com ele? — Perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado – mas não deixando transparecer.

— Nhá, é só uma gripe. Você pode ou não? A maioria aqui ainda te acha um babaca, mas...

— Tt, logo estarei aí, sua garota estúpida.

— Tchauzinho, babaca.

Damian olhou para Alfred, que o observava silenciosamente.

— Pennyworth, pegue meu uniforme, estou indo para a Torre dos Titãs.

Ele se arrependeu de ter aparecido no momento em que entrou na Torre.

— Garotas. Só tem garotas aqui!

— Não é bem assim, Damian, que eu saiba, você é um garoto, então... — Irey se calou assim que viu o olhar mortal que ele lhe dava. — Não fique tão bravo, se rolar alguma coisa, você pode continuar nos ignorando, como sempre faz.

— Garota idiota... — Resmungou para si mesmo. — Onde está o seu irmão?

— Jay? Em Central City com o pai.

— Kent?

— Chris está com o pai dele, dã.

— Tt! Podia ser pior. A Grayson podia estar aqui.

— Está falando da Mar'i? Ah, ela está sim. Na quadra de vôlei.

— Ah, ótimo. Eu te odeio, West.

— Que novidade... — Resmungou a garota ruiva. — Vem, Dami, vou te acomodar em algum lugar.

— Me chame assim novamente e você perde essa língua.

— Olá, meninas. Achei um substituto para o Colin, hoje.

Canário, também conhecida como Olívia Queen e Capuz Vermelho, também conhecida como Lian Harper. Olharam para cima.

— Awn, Irey, eu não acredito que você chamou logo esse babaca!

— Eu estou bem aqui, Harper.

— Eu não sou cega, _Wayne_.

— Não fiquem tão nervosos. — Sorriu Olívia. — O Dami é legal. Lá no fundo.

— **_Não_** me chame assim, Queen.

— Mas a Irey te chama assim o tempo todo! — Protestou a garota.

— Ela faz o **_quê_**? — Damian imediatamente se virou com raiva para Irey, que sorriu sem graça.

— Awn... Eu acho, sabe, que ouvi alguém me chamando... Lá da Suíça. Tchau!

— Garota estúpida...

— Eu me recuso a ficar perto desse babaca. Vem, Olívia.

— Hum... Pode ir sem mim, Lian. Eu vou ficar com o Damian um pouco.

Damian achou o sorriso que Olívia lhe deu um pouco mas não disse nada.

— Tt, faça o que quiser.

— Vamos para a quadra de vôlei, okay? Acho que Sin tá lá.

**_The sun is so drinks are so cold_**

Damian nunca se incomodou com roupas de banho. Na verdade, as achava até rudes e obscenas nos lugares errados. Como a maioria das mulheres que Damian vê nas revistas de Jason.

Mas, por algum motivo, assim que ele viu todas aquelas garotas de biquínis jogando vôlei e rindo, sua respiração ficou descompassada e seu rosto ficou muito quente, assim como o resto do corpo.

Mas que diabos?

E, de repente, Damian se deu conta de uma coisa.

Balançam. E elas não fazem nada a respeito. Seus olhos automaticamente iam até a parte superior do biquíni e ficou observando o incrível ato de balançarem.

Ficou tão incrédulo com sua nova descoberta, que mal reparou que Olívia estava falando com ele.

— Dami? Daamii? Tá me ouvindo? Escuta, eu vou jogar também. — E sem aviso prévio, Olívia retirou a blusa e desceu o short que usava, indo em direção a quadra improvisada

**_Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes._**

**_We're gonna stay up. Aint gonna lay low.  
>We're gonna dance all night because we say so<em>**

A cabeça de Damian parecia a beira de um colapso. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Porque essa garota estúpida tirou as malditas roupas? Metade dele estava empolgado com isso, a outra metade estava chocado com os próprios pensamentos.

Tirou a máscara e esfregou os olhos com força.

Desde quando a parte de trás das garotas eram tão chamativas? Ou será que sempre foram e só Damian que não notava?

De repente, ficou com calor.

**_'Cause there's so many fine women  
>that my head is spinning and I've lost all feeling<em>**

Todas as garotas ali moravam na Torre, por isso podiam ficar de roupa casual, pois era só se trocar lá mesmo. Mas Damian não era um Titã oficial – ele se recusava a entrar se não for o líder, portanto, ele teve que ir direto como Robin.

E fazia um sol assustadoramente quente lá fora. E além disso, por algum motivo, todas aquelas garotas, com suas risadinhas e todos os seus atributos recém-descobertos balançando para todo lado, não ajudava no calor.

— Damian? O que **_você_** está fazendo aqui?

— Reyes... — Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos enquanto acariciava as têmporas. — Vá arrumar algo para fazer, tudo bem? Me deixa em paz.

Milagro Reyes, a irmã caçula de Jamie Reyes – também conhecido como Besouro Azul, também conhecida como Lanterna Verde. Estava parada na frente dele usando apenas um maiô bem generoso.

Ele precisava sair dali urgentemente.

— Damian, você está vermelho. Está tudo bem?

— Sim, estou. Agora vá embora, Reyes.

Milagro o ignorou.

— Se estiver com calor, pode usar algumas roupas do Colin. Se não me engano, ele deixa a chave de baixo do tapete.

— ... Certo. Obrigado, Reyes, você foi útil.

— Nhá, disponha, Dami... Eu adoraria ver você com roupa de banho. Tem um piscina aqui, sabia?

Normalmente, Damian ignoraria esse tipo de comentário e darias as costas. Mas, antes mesmo de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ele deu um passo para frente e sussurrou no ouvido de Milagre.

— Quem sabe você não vê?

**_Watch the girls strut by like its the catwalk.  
>We got it easy<br>We got the whole day_**

Espera, o quê?!

Aparentemente, Milagro teve a mesma reação, já que ela imediatamente ficou vermelha, murmurou alguma coisa e saiu rapidinho.

Em horror, com seus próprios atos, Damian deu o fora dali antes que ele cometesse mais alguma loucura, indo direto para o quarto de Colin.

O número de Colin era apenas um pouco menor que o de Damian, então ele vestiu a camiseta e a bermuda, deixando o uniforme em cima da cama, para fácil acesso. Se perguntou como o melhor amigo estava, no orfanato da Igreja.

Mal abriu a porta para sair do quarto e deu um encontrão em Irey, que estava com a mão na maçaneta.

— Ah, ótimo, você está aqui. — Então ela olhou para as roupas que ele usava. — Que roupas são essas? Achei que você dormia de Robin.

— Nossa, que engraçado, West. Vá para a Antártica agora, tudo bem?

Em um piscar de olhos, Irey sumiu de vista, deixando apenas um rastro vermelho e logo já estava de volta, coberta de neve.

— Aproveitei e fiz um anjo de neve. — Se explicou, sorrindo.

Damian revirou os olhos e a empurrou de leve para sair do caminho, mas, acidentalmente, acabou acertando um ponto bem estratégico.

Arregalou os olhos e encarou chocado a própria mão, que parecia ter errado a trajetória de propósito. Irey estava de boca aberta, os olhos igualmente arregalados.

Então, de novo, como se alguma força misteriosa o comandasse, ele desceu a mão para a cintura dela e a empurrou gentilmente para a parede, aproximando o rosto do dela, a outra mão tirando os óculos amarelos.

— Desde quando você tem olhos tão brilhantes, hein, _Iris_?

Irey parecia completamente mortificada, vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos ruivos e curtos.

Então, como se desse conta dos seus atos, Damian piscou e se afastou de Irey como se ela tivesse lhe dado um choque elétrico.

Mas que diabos?!

Em sua pressa para ficar longe de Irey, já que estava mortificado de mais com seus atos, acabou não olhando direito para onde ia e acabou tropeçando em cima de Mar'i Grayson, também conhecida como Nightingale.

Damian imediatamente estreitou os olhos.

— Grayson. — Grunhiu.

— Tio Dami. — Ela provocou.

— Eu **_não_** sou seu tio. E **_não_** me chame assim.

Mar'i cruzou os braços, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— E por que não?

Damian desceu a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Porque aí eu vou ser obrigado a te mostrar que eu **_não_** sou seu tio, de uma forma que seu pai provavelmente não aprovaria.

Mar'i arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha. Ela olhou para Damian e viu que ele não estava brincando. Na verdade, ele tinha até um pequeno sorriso sacana no rosto. O que a fez descer a cabeça e voar para longe bem rápido.

Ele piscou, horrorizado com o que disse, mas então, pensou um pouco na reação de Mar'i e até que não foi tão ruim assim.

Estava começando a gostar desses surtos malucos. Resolveu deixar os instintos o guiarem e parar de ficar tão perplexo com o que fazia.

Tula II, também conhecida como Aquagirl, o ignorou assim que o viu chegando perto da piscina. Havia apenas ela, Lian e Cynthia Lance, a filha adotiva de Dinah Lance, também conhecida como Sin.

— Olá. — Ele disse ao se aproximar da piscina.

— Agora você demonstra educação humana, Damian? — Perguntou Lian sarcasticamente.

Cynthia apenas sorriu irônica. Damian as ignorou e tirou a camiseta que usava para entrar na água.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou inocentemente, mas o sorriso de lado que ele tinha nos lábios o entregava.

Damian nunca – nunca – tira as roupas com pessoas por perto. Ele achava isso rude e desnecessário. Por isso, Lian quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver o recatado garoto simplesmente tirar a camisa num lugar onde só havia garotas e entrar na piscina como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Que diabos você está fazendo? — Exclamou Lian o encarando como se ele tivesse feito algo muito absurdo – o que, de certa forma, era o caso.

— Estou nadando. Precisa de óculos, Harper?

Tula continuava calada, mas dessa vez, ficava o encarando. Damian gostou disso.

Ele nadou mais um pouco e ficou ao lado de Lian, que ainda o encarava incrédula, mas havia mais alguma coisa a mais em sua expressão que fazia o sorriso dele se alargar.

— O que tanto olha, hein, Harper?

— N-nada! Cala a boca, Wayne.

— O seu cabelo ficou bonito, sabia?

— Q-quê?! — Isso ficava cada vez mais absurdo.

— O seu cabelo. Ruivo. Está bonito. Mas eu também gostava quando era preto.

Isso era de mais para Lian. Ela tentava controlar o rubor a todo custo mas estava cada vez mais difícil. E a visão dele sem camisa também não ajudava.

— Eu vou jogar vôlei! — Ela anunciou e saiu bruscamente da piscina.

Damian ficou observando a visão privilegiada que tinha da parte de trás do biquíni dela.

— Você está estranho, Damian. — Disse Sin, fazendo a atenção dele passar para ela.

— Estranho? Estranho como, Lance?

— Sei lá. Só... Estranho. Normalmente, a essa hora, você já devia ter feito todas as garotas ficarem com raiva de você.

— Ah, eu estou causando uma reação nelas. — Sorriu mais. — Só não é raiva.

Sin o olhou desconfiada por mais um momento e deu de ombros.

— Bem, se a puberdade finalmente te atingiu, bom pra você.

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando, Lance.

— Tá, tá, tanto faz. Vou ver se você causou um ataque cardíaco na Lian.

Enquanto Sin saia da piscina, Damian a encarou por um momento, para por fim dizer: — Seu traje é muito satisfatório, Lance, você podia usá-lo mais vezes.

Sin arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

— Novo demais pra mim, desculpe, pirralho.

— Quem perde é só você.

No final do dia, Damian vestiu seu uniforme de volta e foi embora. Mais da metade das garotas insistiram para que ele dormisse lá e que elas faziam questão de dividir o quarto com ele, o que o fez apenas sorrir e as dispensar educadamente, alegando que ele tinha que fazer uma ronda com Asa Noturna.

De volta em Gotham, a primeira coisa que Dick disse para ele foi:

— Que diabos você disse para a minha filha?!

— Controle-se, Grayson, eu não fiz nada.

— Pelo que a Mar'i me disse, você deu em cima de praticamente **_todas_** as garotas da Torre! Que diabos deu em você?

— Nada, Grayson, nada, fique quieto! Vá logo se vestir para podermos sair em patrulha.

Dick lhe deu mais um olhar irritado e desconfiado, mas saiu mesmo assim.

— Hera Venenosa! Vamos, Robin! — Chamou Asa Noturna ao ver a mulher ruiva da noite passada entrando em um beco escuro.

Robin estava mesmo afim de uma vingança pelo que ela quase fez a ele na noite anterior.

Mas Hera Venenosa foi mais esperta e os viu antes mesmo de eles entrarem no beco.

— Awn, você voltou, passarinho!

— "Voltou"? — Questionou Asa Noturna desconfiado.

— Oh, e trouxe companhia! Que bom, assim vou poder testar umas coisinhas em você... Já que você não que experimentar a poção que fiz com tanto carinho, vou ter que obrigá-lo.

— Vá pro inferno, sua bruxa. — Rosnou Robin.

— "Poção"?

Hera Venenosa olhou para Asa Noturna.

— É. Um pequeno afrodisíaco que eu fiz, mas só fará efeito se ele o engolir. — Mostrou o frasco rosado do qual saia uma pequena fumaça vermelha.

Tanto Asa Noturna quanto Robin imediatamente tamparam o nariz e a boca.

— Ah, só respirar a poção não é o suficiente. — Explicou a ruiva. — Terá um efeito de no máximo 8 horas. Agora, sejam bonzinhos enquanto eu os faço engolir isso aqui.

Inúmeros galhos apareceram e tentaram os agarrar, mas Robin estava preparado e logo jogou um batarang que cortou todos os galhos ao meio. Hera Venenosa gritou de raiva.

— Hora do troco. — Murmurou Robin com raiva.

— Então você não estava sob efeito da Hera Venenosa, Damian. — Disse Dick incrédulo, mais tarde, quando eles já tinham acabado a ronda. — Talvez estivesse no início, mas...

— Cale a boca, Grayson.

— A única explicação é que a puberdade realmente te atingiu.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui te ouvindo. Adeus, Grayson.

E foi nessa hora que Dick percebeu que Damian realmente era filho de Bruce Wayne, assim como todas as outras garotas do mundo.


End file.
